Electronic devices, such as memory devices, are typically tested by the manufacturer before being shipped to a user. Users may have different performance requirements, and testing must be configured so that the electronic devices meet these requirements. Testing may be costly and time-consuming, however, in some performance requirements have conventionally required test conditions that are burdensome to manufacturers. The result may be electronic devices whose cost is increased due to the difficulty of testing or devices that may not meet the desired performance requirements.